Memory About You
by CrimsonRedHair
Summary: Sampai kapanpun Yukari Takeba tidak akan pernah utuh—selama bumi terus berputar tanpa ada sosok pemuda itu dihadapannya... —MinatoxYukari


Langit biru tampak menghiasi atap dunia beserta dengan awan putih yang bergerak perlahan mengelilingi bumi. Malam sudah berlalu, mentari sudah menyinari dunia lagi setelah kegelapan malam menguasai tempat itu.

Satu keping—

Sakura berjatuhan…

Dua… tiga… empat…

Angin musim semi menerbangkan kelopak bunga sakura itu—membiarkannya terbang bebas mengikuti angin, hingga akhirnya jatuh begitu saja ke tanah.

—ia sendirian…

Musim semi dan bunga sakura—ia tidak pernah menyukainya.

Dalam langkah yang lemas, ia berjalan meninggalkan batu pualam bertuliskan nama yang menjadi tempatmu menghabiskan malam, khusus pada hari itu—saat pertama kali ia tertidur didalam tanah untuk selamanya.

.

**Memory about You**

—_Yukari Takeba tidak akan pernah kembali utuh—sampai kapanpun, selama bumi masih berputar tanpa kehadiran pemuda itu disampingnya—_

Persona © **Atlus**

90 % Diksi Cerita © **Llewellyn del Roya (Memoar dalam Kelam)**

**Rating :**T

**Genre :**Angst / Romance

.

Apa yang bisa membuatnya sempurna?

_Minato—_

Apa yang bisa membuat dunianya terus berputar?

_Aishiteru, Yukari._

Dua kata, satu kalimat yang ia dengar terakhir kali saat cahaya menyinari mereka—saat angin berhembus, oksigen memasuki tubuhnya dan keluar. Tetapi tidak untuk pemuda itu—saat cahaya menyinari mereka, kegelapan menguasainya. Saat angin memberikan cukup oksigen untuknya bernafas—tubuhnya bahkan menolak untuk menghirupnya dan mengeluarkannya.

Satu-satunya cahaya yang dimiliki gadis itu—yang selalu bisa ia rasakan kehangatan pelukannya, kini telah pergi—

Kakinya melangkah, namun jiwanya tetap berada di samping pemuda itu. Walaupun ia bergerak, tetapi kekakuan itu tidak akan pernah hilang—kekosongan itu akan terus menguasainya.

Saat langkahnya dikelilingi oleh cahaya—maka saat itu ada kegelapan yang tidak akan pernah bisa dihilangkan. Karena sumber cahaya yang sebenarnya untuk gadis itu telah pergi—

Minato-_nya _telah pergi. Pergi, bahkan ke tempat yang tidak akan pernah bisa ia jangkau sampai kapanpun.

Apapun yang terjadi…

—Yukari Takeba tidak akan pernah kembali utuh…

Sampai kapanpun, selama dunia masih berputar tanpa kehadiran pemuda itu.

.

"Takeba," suara yang lembut namun tegas itu membuyarkan lamunannya. Menoleh pada sosok gadis elegan berambut merah panjang yang duduk di depannya. Oh—ia baru saja sadar kalau semuanya sedang berada disini—sedang berbincang bersama untuk memperingati 1 tahun kepergiannya.

—kepergian pemuda itu dalam kehampaan yang tidak akan pernah berakhir…

"Kalau kau merasa tidak enak badan, kau bisa beristirahat…"

Tidak ada jawaban darinya—kali ini perempuan berambut hijau yang berusia sama dengannya yang balik bertanya kembali, "apakah kau masih memikirkan_nya_ Yukari-chan…?"

"Tidak—sama sekali tidak, Fuuka…" senyuman tipis tampak palsu di dirinya. Suara tampak tidak bernada, tampak dingin terdengar, dan tatapannya tampak datar tapi dalam—seolah menatap pada sesuatu yang begitu jauh, walaupun ia berada di tempat itu.

Tidak perlu analisa yang pasti—tidak perlu otak secemerlang Mitsuru, Akihiko, dan juga Fuuka untuk mengetahui ada yang berbeda dari Yukari. Bahkan dengan otak seperti Junpei Iori sekalipun—ia akan segera tahu kalau semua yang ada didalam diri Yukari Takeba berbeda.

Semuanya berbeda—tanpa kehadiran dari_nya_.

* * *

"_Kau tahu? Lupakan saja—aku tidak akan pernah mau menghubungimu lagi!"_

_Suaranya yang meninggi terdengar saat keheningan melanda asrama tempatnya tinggal. Gadis itu sedang berbincang dengan ibunya—yang selalu berakhir dengan pertengkaran hebat dan perpisahan yang tidak mengenakkan. Saat emosi meluap, sebuah tangan merangkul pinggang gadis itu, membuatnya tersentak untuk menemukan pemuda berambut biru itu sudah ada di sampingnya._

"_Mi—Minato!"_

"_Bertengkar lagi dengan ibumu Yukari?" _

_Senyumannya selalu membuat gadis itu tenang, dan membuat emosi yang tadinya meledak-ledak sekarang menguap dan menghilang begitu saja._

"_Ia tidak pernah memberikan kabar yang baik—tentu saja aku selalu marah padanya."_

"_Ia pasti melakukan semuanya untukmu—" senyuman yang menghiasi wajahnya selalu membuatnya mabuk, selalu membuatnya candu untuk melihatnya setiap detik, setiap menit—setiap detakan jantungnya, dan setiap desahan nafas yang keluar dari tubuhnya, "—aku sudah tidak memiliki orang tua. Kalau kau benar-benar berpisah dari satu-satunya keluargamu, kau akan merasakan kesedihan yang mendalam Yukari…"_

.

Yang membuatnya saat ini merasakan sakit adalah saat ia tidak bisa lagi mendengar suaranya yang selalu menenangkanmu. Tidak akan ada lagi sepasang tangan yang merangkul dan menenangkannya. Tidak akan ada lagi suara yang akan memanggil namanya dengan lembut.

Ia terus berdiri di depan batu pualam itu, ditemani oleh angin yang semakin berhembus kencang dan kegelapan yang terus menyelimutinya.

"Selamat malam—Minato…"

Hanya ucapan selamat malam yang ia haturkan pada kebisuan. Berdiri sepanjang malam—menunggu seseorang untuk datang.

Meskipun ia tahu—pada akhirnya tidak akan ada seseorangpun yang datang.

(Dan ia terus menunggu—)

* * *

Malam sudah ia lalui dalam kegelapan—dan saat cahaya menyelimuti dunia, ia kembali kedalam asrama tempatnya bertemu dengannya—dan tempatnya berpisah dengan pemuda itu.

Bergerak setiap detik, setiap langkah yang teratur—dan terus melambat, hingga akhirnya terhenti saat ia sadar kalau ia berada di depan pintu kamar kosong yang menjadi tempat pemuda itu tidur selama ini. Bunyi decitan pintu yang pelan, mengawali sosoknya untuk masuk kedalam ruangan itu.

Pengap—dingin, dan juga sepi…

Menatap ranjang beralaskan kain putih itu—merebahkan dirinya dan mencoba untuk merasakan aroma tubuh pemuda itu yang mungkin saja tertinggal disana. Tetapi yang ada hanyalah kehampaan dan juga sensasi dingin—tanpa ada kehangatan sama sekali yang tertinggal.

"Minato—_sabishii."_

Entah sudah berapa tetes air matanya yang jatuh hanya karena pemuda itu—seakan air mata itu tidak pernah habis jika untuk mengenang sosok itu.

Tetapi apakah mereka tahu—ia sudah lelah untuk menangis…

.

Sang waktu terus berlalu, detik demi detik—menit demi menit, dan pada akhirnya tahun demi tahunpun berlalu tanpa bisa ia melupakan sosok pemuda itu dalam ingatannya.

Terkadang—saat ia terbangun dari tidurnya, ia berharap semua yang terjadi beberapa tahun yang menimpa pemuda itu hanyalah mimpi dalam delusinya. Saat ia melamun, saat fikirannya melayang—akan ada tangan halus yang menepuk pundaknya dan membangunkannya dari lamunan panjang itu.

Bukan delusi yang ia hadapi. Ada suara gemuruh yang terasa menyakiti dalam hawa gusar yang menyesakkan. Ada suara derit melengking yang mengundang sepi untuk bergumul dalam lengang yang panjang.

Waktu seolah menertawakan dirinya yang menjadi begitu rapuh. Tak ia menyangka bahwa dirinya akan mencintai seseorang hingga sedalam ini_—_seolah setiap bagian dari tubuhnya turut mencintai sosok itu, tak dapat berjalan seperti semula saat kehilangan sumber cahaya.

Mereka bukan dua keping yang sejajar yang jika disatukan akan membentuk kesempurnaan. Namun keduanya saling mengisi, berseberangan namun menutupi segala celah yang tak kasat mata. Ada perbedaan yang mengikat dua jiwa yang terpisah, ada denting yang mengalun dan semakin jauh mengembara membawa langkah mereka. Karena tak ada satu apa pun yang sempurna tanpa dilengkapi sisi lainnya.

Saat keping lain itu pergi—

—kini ia tak lagi utuh…

Tumpul di satu sisi.

.

Tatapannya mengarah pada hamparan putih yang menyelimuti pepohonan dan segala yang ada di sekitarnya. Salju turun begitu lebat, terbang dan jatuh lalu membeku. Butir-butir putih tanpa noda itu perlahan jatuh ke bumi, menggantikan tanah tempat berpijak dengan dingin yang menghunjam sampai ke tulang. Tak ia dengar suara berisik dari Junpei yang berteriak-teriak entah pada siapa, dalam satu tarikan pelan ia merapatkan syal yang melingkari lehernya dan memejamkan mata.

Ada begitu banyak detik yang terkumpul dalam memori yang tak dapat terhapus. Enigma dalam senyap terus menyala dalam pijar keemasan, menghanyutkan napas dan sosoknya untuk bergeming dalam waktu yang seolah membeku dalam bisu.

Bisakah ia hanya menggenggam keping hati delusi?

Sementara detik waktu mulai beranjak pergi. Membawa jiwanya yang lelah untuk berdiri pada ambang tapal batas dalam senandung elegi.

Hingga salju dan angin yang beriringan menyapa, dan Desember datang dalam senandung asing yang tak terasa sama. Ada yang pergi dan tak mungkin kembali. Ada yang tiada meski tak segalanya sirna terkikis masa. Ada yang tak abadi meski kenangan masih membayangi.

* * *

"_Yukari—"_

_Menoleh saat ia menemukan pemuda itu tampak berdiri dihadapannya—ditengah hamparan luas salju yang memutih, sesaat sebelum mereka harus menghadapi malam yang panjang dan juga berat untuk menyelamatkan dunia. Meskipun sebagai leader tanggung jawabnya sangat berat, tetapi ia tetap berusaha untuk terus tersenyum._

"_Minato? Ada apa—" _

_Kau tersenyum saat langkah pemuda itu semakin dekat. Jarak kalian cukup dekat, hingga embun yang berhembus dari nafasnya bisa ia rasakan._

"_Aku punya hadiah untukmu," tersenyum lebih lebar dan lembut, tangannya masuk kedalam saku pakaiannya—mengeluarkan sebuah kotak berwarna biru dengan pita berwarna pink menghiasinya. Menjadi kado natal pertama yang ia dapatkan dari pemuda itu, sekaligus kado terakhir yang ia dapatkan dari pemuda itu—yang kini mendekatkan wajahnya dan memberikan kecupan hangat di bibirmu._

"_Merry Christmas, My Love—"_

_Dan biarkan waktu yang mengawasi sementara angin beranjak pergi dari tempat mereka berdua._

* * *

Maka apa yang tetap membuatnya terikat pada dunia?

Saat ia terengah sakit dalam desah napas panjang yang menyesakkan. Tak ada lagi yang menopang jantungnya.

.

Setiap detak menyerukan nama_nya_.

Setiap detik merindukan hadir_nya_.

.

Ada luka menganga tak kunjung sembuh sementara rona kemerahan dalam lembayung senja mengais-ngais ingin pergi. Ada senyap tak kunjung raib sementara hiruk pikuk suara dalam nada yang abstrak memenuhi hari. Ada banyak kata yang terpahat abadi dalam dinding waktu sementara sang merpati karam dalam kenangan.

Hati yang ia tinggalkan di masa silam…

Segalanya terjadi begitu cepat. Seolah waktu tak ingin memberikan kesempatan pada mereka untuk berusaha keluar.

Apakah ia boleh tidak mendengarnya? Apakah ia boleh tidak melihatnya?

* * *

_Ia tersenyum lembut saat semuanya selesai—gadis itu berada disana, bersama dengan pemuda itu. Hanya berdua, diantara angin yang berhembus menerbangkan bunga sakura itu, dan juga cahaya yang menyinari mereka berdua. Tangan gadis itu membelai lembut rambut biru itu, menyisipkan jemarinya diantara rambut pemuda itu._

"_Aku lelah—"_

_Ia tersenyum lemah—menandakan bahwa tubuh itu sangat lelah menghadapi semuanya. _

_Tentu saja, ialah yang paling banyak melakukan sesuatu untuk menyelamatkan dunia ini. Ialah yang pada akhirnya menghentikan semua terror yang membuat dunia ini menjadi kelam. _

_Namun sekarang, karena ia juga dunia ini kembali damai dan normal—tanpa ada kegelapan lagi yang bersembunyi disekitar cahaya._

"_Tidurlah—aku akan menunggumu untuk bangun…"_

"_Kau akan menunggu?"_

"_Ya. Aku akan menunggumu…"_

_._

Ada utopia yang terjaga dalam desah napas yang berdecit sakit.

Ada detik yang terhipnotis oleh komposisi ritmis pengiring _lullaby_.

Gelegak kesah mengumandangkan nyanyian pilu saat sepasang mata tak lagi berkedip membuka. Saat kehangatan itu menguap hilang bersama desah napas yang tak lagi dapat ia temukan.

Halimun menguap oleh tetes-tetes air yang berjatuhan meski mentari tengah berlaga dengan indahnya di langit timur berwarna keemasan. Kuncup dedaunan tampak layu bersama kelopak sakura yang terbang kemudian jatuh dan terdiam dalam keheningan.

* * *

"_Biarkan dia tidur dulu—" Akihiko yang menyusul mereka tampak menggendong pemuda itu saat ia terlihat tidur pulas diatas atap—di pangkuan gadis itu. Yukari hanya mengangguk, tersenyum saat Akihiko meletakkan tubuh itu diatas ranjangnya._

_Perlahan—tidak ingin membangunkan pemuda itu, tangannya bergerak menyelimuti sosok itu dan tangannya bergerak menyusup di antara rambut pemuda itu sambil ia mengecup dahinya lembut sebelum berpindah pada mulut yang mengatup rapat._

"_Selamat malam Minato—aku akan menjadi orang yang pertama kali kau lihat saat kau bangun," suaranya berbisik, hanya pemuda itu yang bisa mendengarnya, "Aishiteru—Minato…"_

.

Kemudian sang langit menangis, angin bertiup enggan turut berduka.

.

Senja sudah menggantung di cakrawala sejak tadi. Sketsa malam mulai menggurat dalam hamparan kubah langit meski belum sepenuhnya gulita menyelimuti. Kemelut rona kemerahan mulai tergantikan seiring malam yang merangkak datang.

Rambut cokelatnya melambai lembut oleh sentuhan angin. Ia berdiri menatap ukiran nama itu setelah meletakkan seikat _red primrose_di dekat batu pualam yang berdiri angkuh. Kedua irisnya kemudian menatap seikat bunga yang baru saja ia letakkan selama beberapa saat sebelum sedikit mendongakkan kepalanya menatap langit yang perlahan berubah menjadi gelap.

"Sudah hampir tiga tahun ya," ia bergumam pelan pada dirinya sendiri.

Sebuah rutinitas yang selalu ia jalani meski ia tahu sia-sia. Seolah ia bisa merasakan keberadaan sosok itu di sini.

Yukari tersenyum, entah pada apa dan berbicara dengan pelan. "Besok aku akan kemari bersama dengan yang lainnya—kau mau menungguku bukan?"

Kemudian ia melangkah pergi saat hanya desau angin yang menjawab kalimatnya. Ia tersenyum—menyeringai tipis di balik gelap yang menyamarkan sosoknya.

.

'_Selamat malam, Minato. Aishiteru.'_

_Red primrose_. Aku tidak bisa hidup tanpamu.

Karena ia terlalu lelah terlarut dalam malam-malam yang dirajam ribuan detik yang terasa begitu panjang.

.

Pagi itu, angin musim semi berhembus dengan tenang dan menerbangkan kelopak bunga sakura yang seolah menari di udara. Gadis itu, bersama dengan sahabatnya tampak berjalan bersama—menuju ke sebuah tempat yang menjadi tempat wajib untuknya setiap malam saat hari ini.

Semua canda gurau dan juga perbincangan yang terjadi antara mereka—kecuali gadis itu, seolah hanyalah delusi yang tidak pernah ada di sekelilingnya. Ia masih merasa kesepian, selalu merasa sendiri, tanpa adanya sosok pemuda itu yang selalu mengisi harinya.

_Yukari…_

Ia tersentak, mendengar suara yang tidak pernah lagi ia dengar sejak 3 tahun yang lalu—terasa sangat nyata diantara suara yang ia anggap sebagai sebuah delusi itu. Langkahnya terhenti, matanya mengedar pada sekelilingnya untuk mencari sosok itu—yang selalu ia harapkan untuk ada, bukan sekedar ilusi ataupun delusi.

_Minato—_

Ia terlalu terjebak oleh suara pemuda itu—tidak mendengarkan suara teriakan yang ditujukan untuknya. Waktu seolah berjalan lambat saat ia melihat sesuatu yang berbunyi—seperti sebuah decitan rem yang mencoba untuk berhenti.

DHUAK!

Dan yang terjadi setelah itu hanyalah ia yang merasakan sesuatu membentur tubuhnya—sakit…

Segalanya tampak begitu terang saat rasa sakit itu menghujam hingga ke seluruh tubuhnya. Darah mengalir membasahi tubuhnya yang terasa ngilu sebelum kedua matanya tertutup dan tubuhnya terhempas menyentuh tanah diiringi suara benda kecil yang jatuh di samping tubuh itu.

Sebuah cincin perak dengan untaian berlian kecil di tengahnya—hadiah pertama dan terakhir dari pemuda itu untuknya…

Di detik terakhir ia mengerjapkan mata, segalanya tampak begitu mengabur bagai bayang-bayang semu yang kemudian menjadi gelap. Detaknya melemah, dan matanya sepenuhnya terpejam saat sebuah suara memanggilnya dari kejauhan.

"_Kau akan menungguku?"_

Suara itu terdengar begitu nyata di telinganya. Ia tak mungkin salah.

"_Aku akan menunggumu—sampai kapanpun…"_

Ada memoar yang tak pernah hilang meski waktu tak lagi mengiringi. Ada yang fana dan tak selamanya bertahan namun keabadian telah menanti di ujung jalan dalam semesta yang berbeda.

Yukari memejamkan mata dan bibirnya melengkungkan senyum damai. Merasakan setiap elemen tubuhnya bersatu dengan waktu.

.

_Keping yang hilang telah ia temukan, kini ia tak lagi timpang._

.

Dia pergi. Dia mati. Namun dia hidup, dalam banyak hati.

—_Aku menepati janjiku 'kan, Minato?_

_Aku datang menemuimu._

_._

_**End (?)**_

_**.**_

Seperti yang tertulis di Disclaimed, 90 persen dari diksi ini diambil dari fanfiction Memoar dalam Kelam Fandom KHR. Diksi yang dibuat terlalu indah untuk dipendam—dan saya tidak tahan untuk membuatnya dalam versi MinatoxYukari yang sangat cocok (menurut saya) menggunakan diksi ini TT_TT

Tapi kayaknya, saya ubah jadi malah hancur ya ^^;

Maaf kalau angstnya kurang berasa atau mungkin kurang bisa dimengerti…

_Saran dan Kritik sangat diharapkan untuk anda berikan…_


End file.
